De Príncipe a Princesa
by Driada-sama
Summary: ¿Que puede pasar por una mordida de un súcubo? ¿Qué clase de cambios podría ocasionar en un joven híbrido de demonio? Esta es la historia de cómo un príncipe se convierte en princesa por están en el lugar equivocado a la hora incorrecta. Si quieres saber más solo entra y averígualo. ¿?xFemRin
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:**

Bueno aquí empieza mi nueva travesía como escritora de fics. La verdad no tenía la intención de ponerme a hacer una historia y menos publicarla pero mi hermana ( loverzita su nickname en fanfiction), si mi hermana de padre, que tanto la quiero me empujo a hacer esto y cuando digo que me empujo es que me dio un empujón de esos que hacen que te caigas de culo :D tan linda ella. Bueno para no alargarme les contare un secreto: Realmente tengo una gran obsesión con poner a mis personajes masculinos favoritos de mujer, por alguna razón me hace gracia xD y aunque e de admitir que me gusta el yaoi realmente no me veo a mi misma haciendo un fic de esa temática, prefiero ser una simple lectora de este y Apoyar a las talentosas escritoras que los escriben n_n

Pues solo diré que no saque lo de la transformación de ningún dato solo me salió de mi loca cabeza o_O

**Titulo:** De Príncipe a Princesa.

**Autora: **Driada-sama

**Fandom: **Ao no exorcist.

**Advertencias: **puede que a veces tenga mal vocabulario y puede que tenga lemon o lime como ustedes prefieran.

**Disclaimer:** Pues ni Ao no exorcist ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo hago esto por diversión y no gano ni un peso por esto.

**Summary:** ¿Que puede pasar por una mordida de un súcubo? ¿Qué clase de cambios podría ocasionar en un joven hibrido de demonio?

Esta es la historia de cómo un príncipe se convierte en princesa por están en el lugar equivocado a la hora incorrecta. Si quieres saber más solo entra y averígualo. ¿?xFemRin

Cap. 0: el Inicio del problema.

Estaban los estudiantes de exorcista en su respectivas aulas esperando a que su sensei se dignara a aparecer, ya tenía 15 minutos de retraso y estos ya estaban un poco impacientes. Se suponía que en ese día iban a tener una misión de bajo rango que consistía en exterminar a demonios de bajo nivel que se habían adueñado de un complejo aparta mental abandonado convirtiéndolo en su madriguera. Era fácil, solo tenían que estar alerta de que estos no decidieran escaparse. Media hora tarde llego la profesora.

-buenos días a todos- grito esta.

-llega tarde Kirigakure-sensei!- gritaron Bon y Rin.

-aahhhh! ¡No griten que tengo resaca!

Después de una discusión con la profesora todos se dispusieron a ir al lugar del encargo, este estaba algo deteriorado, olía a humedad y polvo y se podían distinguir moho en las paredes de este. Los exwire entraron de uno en uno con mucho cuidado, ya dentro todo el mundo Shura se dispuso a darle su parte a cada quien.

-Bien chicos, aquí nos separaremos en grupos de dos, Ryuji y Shima, Kamiki , Koneko y Takara, y Rin y yo. Como ya sabrán a cada grupo le tocaran ciertos pisos, nos dividiremos de la siguiente forma: el grupo de Suguro el piso 5 y 4, el grupo de Kamiki los piso el mío el piso 1 y el sótano. ¿Entendieron todos?

-siiii

De esta forma cada grupo se dispuso a dirigirse a sus pisos correspondientes utilizando las escaleras ya que los ascensores estaban averiados. Ya Shura y rin tenían un tiempo revisando el primer piso el cual dejaron sin plaga alguna así que decidieron ir al sótano para concluir con su tarea. Estos ya estaban en su trabajo en dicho piso cuando Rin diviso algo.

-Hey Shura ahí parece que hay alguien.

-¿Donde?

-En esa esquina de ahí.

-Hola, la persona que se encuentra ahí muéstrese por favor no le haremos daño. Grito Shura.

La persona se removió en su sitio denotando incomodidad, ambos exorcistas ya comenzaban a sospechar que esta no era humana.

- ¿Cómo se que lo que me dicen es cierto?-dijo esta con una voz femenina.

La aparentemente mujer de algunos 23 años se mostro ante ellos, tenía el pelo castaño un poco ondulado, Ojos azules un poco oscuros, curvas definidas y algo que ellos notaron al instante, una cola como la de los demonios en dibujos (negra, sin pelo, y puntiaguda).La pelirroja se dio cuenta inmediatamente de qué clase de demonio se trataba.

-Rin sal de aquí inmediatamente.

-¿que!? ¿Porque?!

-Ella es un súcubos, entiende que esta pelea la tengo que pelear yo.

Rin entendió lo que conllevaba inmediatamente después de todo quien no a escuchado hablar sobre las súcubos? Este ya estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando de repente la súcubos se le paro en frente tapándole la entrada.

-Así que tu eres el hijo ilegitimo de Satán

-¿Como sabes tú eso? Le pregunto Rin un poco asustado.

-Tu olor te delata joven príncipe, o debería decir ¿joven princesa? Rin se quedo algo confundido con esas últimas palabras pero no por mucho tiempo ya que la mujer le había mordido en el hombro y sin saber por qué este le dolía más que cuando le atravesaron de lado a lado.

-Rinnnn! Le grito Kirigakure cuando se percato de lo que la castaña había hecho.

Rin se tiro al suelo, todo le daba vueltas y comenzaba a caer a la inconsciencia, lo último que vio fue a la sensei atacando a la mujer con su espada, después de eso no vio ni escucho nada.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, le dolía el hombro mucho mas de los que le dolía todo el cuerpo y escuchaba muchos murmullos a su alrededor.

-Parece que se está despertando. Dijo uno

-shhhhhh como quieres que no se despierte con el ruido que están haciendo idiotas ¿Esa era la voz de Kamiki?

El comenzó a abrir sus ojos de a poco tratando de adaptar sus ojos a la claridad del cuarto de enfermería en el que se encontraba. Todos los presentes estaban expectantes a lo que el ojiazul. Este comenzó a ver a su alrededor y pregunto:

-¿que me paso? A esto Shura le respondió:

-cuando nos paliamos con la súcubo esta te mordió en el hombro, al parecer esta mordida tenía una toxina que te puso a dormir, aun no sabemos si tendrá otros efectos en ti pero al menos estos no serán de muerte por lo menos, así que no nos queda más que esperar a ver qué pasa.

-¿Y como que me podría pasar?

-no se tal vez te cambie algo del cuerpo o que se yo.

Después de explicarle a rin dejaron que este y su hermano se marcharan a su respectivo dormitorio. Ya en la pacifica paz del cuarto y ambos listos para irse a la cama Yukio le dijo a su hermano:

-Ni-san no quiero que te quedes callado si comienzas a sentirte extraño o te duelo algo o algo te pase, ya te advirtieron que no sabemos con exactitud que podría provocarte esto, a si que te pido que seas sincero con respecto a cómo te sientes en cada momento.

-ya lo sé Yukio, no soy un niño de 3 años, se lo que conlleva esto así que no dudare en decirles nada.

Después de dejar las cosas claras estos se dispusieron a dormir.


	2. Capitulo 2 El gran cambio

**Notas:** Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza. La verdad pensaba subir esto el fin de semana pero por circunstancias del destino no pude. Es corto lo siento

Bien explicare algunas cosas para dejar a todo el mundo claro

Primero la letra en _cursiva _ y con comillas a los lados son los pensamientos de las personas, las separaciones con ~~~ son cambios de escena y eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos abajo :D

**Capitulo 2. El gran cambio.**

Pov Rin. (Sueño)

_Me encontraba con calor, Mucho calor, mi piel arde, mis entrañas arden, me siento paralizado, no veo nada, todo está oscuro, es como si estuviera en el aire, __¿__donde están todos? __ ¿__Dónde está Yukio? Yukio necesito ayuda, sálvame por favor. No quiero sentirme así, siento que este calor me sofoca y me está volviendo loco._

Fin Pov Rin.

Ya era de mañana y el menor de los hermanos Okumura comenzó a estirarse cual largo era en su cama, listo para empezar un nuevo día, miro hacia la cama de su gemelo pero noto algo extraño, ¿desde cuándo rin era tan pequeño? Se acerco a este para verificar que se encontraba bien, retiro la sabana de el cuerpo de su hermano y lo que vio le dejo en un estado de completo shock. En ese preciso momento Rin se dio cuenta de la falta de calor y que tenia encima de su persona una insistente mirada la cual supo identificar como la de su hermano gemelo así que opto por despertarse y averiguar lo que pasaba.

-Hhmmm, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué la cara de WTF?

Su hermano no le respondió, la estupefacción no le permitía hablar, así que solo señalo hacia el espejo, Rin más que confundido entendió la seña que le hizo su hermano así que se paró de su cama, sintiéndose mas bajito, algo pesado en el pecho pero mas ligero de sus otras partes. Se acerco lentamente al espejo, no tenía prisa, después de todo lo que tenía que ver no podía ser tan malo ¿o sí?

Ya enfrente del dichoso objeto este pudo entender por qué la cara de sorpresa de su gemelo, lo que tenía enfrente, reflejado en ese cristal no podía ser el ¿Verdad? No definitivamente no podía ser él, " EL" era un chico después de todo y lo que tenía enfrente podía ser todo menos un chico. Lo que veía en el espejo no era nada menos que una linda chica, si señoras y señores una linda y muy sexi chica de pelo negro con reflejos azules que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos tan azules como los zafiros, piel clara y curvas bien definidas, sus pechos eran de aproximadamente un copa B y media como 1.57m.

Tenía que ser una broma, si una de esas de las que le hace Shura en conjunto de sus compañeros, si solo eso, una broma muy pesada y cruel. Lo más seguro hechizaron el espejo, si seguro era eso, toco su pecho para verificar que no hubiera nada ahí, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir a dos masas de lo más suaves en estos que daban a entender que su reflejo no le mentía, miro a Yukio tratando de buscar una respuesta o una carcajada por haberse creído la broma, pero no esté seguía con la misma expresión anterior, lo que significaba que lo que estaba pasando no era una broma y si se había convertido en una chica. Solo hizo lo que todo el mundo aria si se encontraba en una situación tan retorcida como la de "ELLA", se desmayo de la sorpresa.

-Rin, Ni-san, despierta, bueno tu lo pediste. El menor de los Okumura lanzo agua helada a su hermano.

-Ahhhh! ¿Pero qué te pasa imbécil? ¿Por qué me mojas?

-Por qué no quisiste despertar de tu desmallo.

-….. ¿Qué ¡"#$$%&/? ¿Soy una chica?

-E de admitir que me esperaba todo tipo de cambios en tu cuerpo por la mordida del súcubo, pero esto sobrepasa mi imaginación.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A que esto se debe a esa mordida?

-Es lo más probable.

-¿Y cómo lo revierto?

-No lo sé, es posible que quizás con el tiempo e incluso es posible que no se pueda revertir.

Rin ante esta estas palabras sintió un escalofrió de esos que no te indican nada bueno. Ser una chica para siempre seria aterrador, y vaya que sí lo seria, y el definitivamente no quería eso.

-¿Cómo averiguamos si esto es temporal o permanente?

-Tendríamos que hacerte unas pruebas, pero te lo advierto no será nada cómodo.

-Entiendo, ¿cuando le damos inicio?

-Llamare a Kirigakure-sensei, espera aquí un momento.

-Ok.

Mientras Yukio se encargaba de contactar y reportar la situación a la pelirroja nuestra pequeña Rin analizaba su extraña situación.

"Bien empecemos desde un principio, he ido a una misión en donde me mordió una súcubo y me he desmallado, bien, cuando he despertado me han dicho que es posible que a mi cuerpo le pasara algo extraño, bien hasta ese punto, al otro día me he despertado como una chica, BIEN ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ESTA BIEN. ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos ante el cambio? Seguro que Bon se burla de mi, Shima lo más seguro quiera ligarme, porque he de admitir que realmente estoy buena, Shura intentara algo extraño, Mephisto dirá algo irónico o un comentario de lo mas salido y/o hiriente, Konekomaru lo más seguro queda en shock y las chicas, realmente no se qué pensar de las chicas. En definitiva ¡mi vida se ha acabado en una cuantas horas! …¡Un momento! Si nadie se entera eso no tendrá que suceder, solo tengo que esconderme hasta que me realicen las pruebas, si salen que puedo volver a la normalidad solo me hare el enfermo hasta que esto pase, Ahora el problema sería que haré si esto es permanente *Escalofrió* mejor no pienso en eso, si siempre positivo, nada de negativismo"

Ya entrada la tarde hizo su aparición Shura, esta estaba muy curiosa por el supuesto cambio del morenito, se preguntaba que ten drástico seria el cambio, se divertía mucho imaginándose la tan esperada transformación del chico, eso sí ninguna presentaba la que era en verdad.

{TOC,TOC}

+En el comedor+

-Entra, grito el menor de los hermanos, el ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Hola todo el mundo, dijo la exorcista al asomar su cabeza por la rendija de la puerta.

-Bien hablare sin rodeos Rin está un poco sensible con este cambio así que te aconsejo que o le molestes.

Bien si ella ya estaba curiosa antes de llegar a la morada de los gemelos ahora estaba como un gato, si Yukio le dijo eso es porque Rin no se encontraba muy conforme con la dichosa transformación así que dejo que el chico la llevara al cuarto que compartían ambos. Ya en la habitación pudo ver pequeño bulto en una esquina esto atrajo su atención después de todo Rin era pequeño pero no tanto.

-" _Así que ese fue el cambio, pobre ya se quejaba de su tamaño como para que lo encojan mas_ XD" pero se dio cuenta de algo no solo era el tamaño, también noto que tenía el pelo ligeramente mas largo, más abajo del hombro para ser precisos, era más delgado.

-Rin ¿podrías salir de ahí para verte mejor? Dijo la sensei.

-Qué pasa si no quiero. Y se sorprendió al oír una voz un poco más chillona y suave a lo que recordaba.

-No seas bebe y sal de ahí no puede ser tan malo.

Ante estas palabras el chico salió de su escondite y al verlo Shura se quede pasmada, lo que tenía enfrente no podía se Rin, era una chica, una muy linda chica. En un momento decidió decir algo ante la desgracia de su ahora "alumna".

-Bueno míralo de este modo no es tan malo.

-¡¿No es tan malo?! ¡Solo mírame Shura! ¡Soy una chica! ¿Sabes como irán a reaccionar los demás?

-Cálmate Rin respira, primero tenemos que averiguar si esto es permanente, eso es lo primero.

-Ok tratare.

-Bien ¿cómo averiguamos si es permanente? Hablo Yukio quien había permanecido al margen de todo hasta ahora.

-Pues estoy tratando de comunicarme con un viejo amigo mío que es experto en súcubos para preguntarle al respecto.

-Bien pues supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que este te diga ¿no? Pregunto la pelinegra.

-No supones mal, entonces yo ahora me largo y me contacto con ustedes si averiguo algo, mientras Rin tendrás que quedarte en el dormitorio, Yukio tendrás que inventar un pretexto para no alertar a los chicos.

-Bien.

-Por mí no hay problema, respondieron estos.

-Bye y Yukio cuida de tu "LINDA HERMANA" dijo la exorcista antes de salir corriendo de una enfurecida Rin.

Notas:

Gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen :D

Aquí responderé los reviews de los Guest:

Paketeconectes: Claro que la seguiré linda

LadyMafia: ¡qué bueno que te gusto!

Amorhikari: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Y para los que le dieron a Follower a mi historia de verdad ¡gracias! La verdad estaba dudando mucho con hacer esta historia pero sus comentarios y el hecho de que la están siguiendo me da mucho animo!


	3. Chapter 3 Buscando una solución

**Notas:**

Hola gente bonita, lo siento por el retraso, pero es que verán, soy una adulta de ya 19 años casi 20, así que trabajo y estudio ingles, so el tiempo casi no me da.

Bien solo quiero decir que la pareja principal no ha sido decidida, hasta ahora me han pedido dos BonxFemRin y uno YukioxFemRin, quiero oír sus opiniones y la pareja mas votada gana xD .

**Capitulo 3: **

Estaban ambos hermanos en la cocina del dormitorio que vivían desde hace algún tiempo atrás, la mayor de los dos se encontraba preparando la cena, en el ambiente se notaba una leve tención, ambos se encontraban ansiosos, después de todo, hacía 3 días que Shura les había dicho que intentaría recolectar información con respecto a la nueva imagen de Rin, no es que a esta no le gustara holgazanear todo el día sin tener que ir a la escuela, pero vamos ya estaba desesperada por saber si se quedaría así por el resto de su vida o solo seria por algún tiempo (y para ser honestos deseaba que fuera lo segundo). Media hora después de la cena se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta así que el ahora "_hombre de la casa_" fue a ver de quien se trataba mientras la chica se escondía por si las moscas, siempre podían ser sus amigos que venían a ver como se encontraba. Su hermano hizo un gran trabajo al mentirles a los chicos pero después de 3 días estos comenzaban a sospechar que algo estaba escondiendo el sensei.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo. Grito del otro lado Shura.

-¿ya sabes algo? Le pregunto el chico mientras la dejaba pasar a la morada.

-Sip y no le va a gustar nadita a Rin-chan

-¿Qué no me va a gustar_?_ "_¿Cuándo habían llegado al comedor?_"Se preguntaron ambos senseis.

-El como vas a tener que volver a ser chico.

-¿Cómo seré chico otra vez? Preguntó este con cautela, su hermano estaba detrás de la otra mujer y su cara no decía que esperara nada bueno sobre la dichosa forma de revertir el cambio de su hermano.

-Pues con una pócima que revierte toda clase de hechizos y maldiciones. Respondió la exorcista muy calmadamente.

-¿Y qué hay de malo con la pócima? Pregunto el único chico en aquel lugar.

-Con la pócima nada, con el dueño pues…

-Por favor dime que no es un viejo huraño que no se permite ayudar a nadie. Dijo la pelinegra.

-No, no es un viejo huraño que no se permite ayudar a nadie, pero, si es una persona que no te cae nadita bien.

-¿De quién se trata? Pregunto el castaño.

-Pues de nada más ni nada menos que deeeee Redoble de tambores (NA: LOL Shura y su, como se dice en mi país, jodedera)

-Ya deja de hacer idioteces y dilo de una maldita vez. Dijo Yukio

-…

-…

-¿Qué?

-Megane acabas de maldecir, nunca te había escuchado maldecir O_O.

-Yo sí, cuando está muy molesto xD.

-Ya no es para tanto, Shura dinos de quien se trata y deja de joder.

-Pues de nada más ni nada menos que de la familia de Suguro Ryuji

-¿Qué, de Bon? No me jodas.

-Si te jodo, tienes que decirle a él y para eso tiene que saber tu situación así que no hay de otra querida.

-A otra cosa Rin, ya no puedo seguir cubriéndote, si esta situación no se arregla para mañana a mas tardar tendrás que aparecerte tal y como estas en la escuela, ya sé que no te agrada la idea pero no tenemos de otra si Suguro-kun no se presta a ayudarnos.

-¿Qué tiene el universo en mi contra?

-Pues iré a llamar a Suguro para saber cuanto antes si colaborara con nosotros.

-Vete haciendo a la idea de que Bon te vea de esta forma Rin, así será as fácil. Le dijo la pelirroja a Rin.

-Pero es que se que se va a burlar de mi.

-Bueno no hay de otra querida.

Estaban Yukio y shura sentados en el comedor esperando al chico al que el castaño 15 minutos atrás había llamado citándolo en el comedor del dormitorio de los gemelos, hacia un rato que la pelinegra se había ido a esconder por mandato de la pelirroja, solo faltaba que llegara el invitado.

Toc Toc. Y al parecer este había llegado, Rin tembló en su escondite en la cocina, realmente no quería que el supiera sobre su problema, no era que le tuviera miedo a sus insultos, no, simplemente no le agradaba la idea de que la viera en semejante estado, tenía que admitirlo, se veía espantosamente vulnerable, y eso era lo que no quería que viera el monje.

-Suguro-kun pasa por favor siéntate. Dijo Yukio.

-Y para que me llamaron.

-veras Ryuji - Comenzó Shura – Creo que te acuerdas de que una súcubo mordió a Rin ¿no? –este asintió- Pues el cambio ya paso y no le ha agradado nada.

-Así que nos preguntábamos si podrías darnos de la pócima que revierte cualquier hechizo de demonio que tiene tu familia. Agrego Yukio

-No creo que la necesite, el cambio no pudo ser tan malo. Dijo Suguro.

-Pues Te informo querido que si fue malo, muy malo para la integridad de un hombre.

-Y por qué no sale para que yo pueda ver por mi mismo lo malo que fue y así me decido si dársela o no.

-Buena idea. Dijo Yukio- Rin sal de ahí.

Lo primero que vio Bon fue una mata de pelo negro detrás de la barra de la cocina, Rin estaba de espaldas a ellos, cuando esta se irguió completamente se dio cuenta de dos cosas, su pelo estaba más largo y estaba más bajo, luego esta camino hasta la puerta que conectaba la cocina y el comedor, entonces se dio cuenta el por qué de las palabras de shura. Frente a él se encontraba la chica más bonita que sus ojos avían visto jamás.

-AH ¿Rin?

-Si quien más va a ser merluzo. Dijo esta con mala leche

-¿Qué carajos? ¿Este era el cambio?

-Si crei que avia quedado claro. Alego esta.

-…

-Y bien ¿Me darás la pócima sí o no?

-Pues no se, tendría que preguntarle a mis padre. Dijo este todavía anonadado.

-AHHHH siempre tiene que ver un pero, ¿que no ves que si no logro obtenerla hoy tendré que ir mañana así a la escuela?

-Pues eso no es mi culpa Okumura, no es como si esto fuera la gran cosa. Dijo este ya enojándose un poco.

-Ya ya niños, no se peleen, bueno Ryuji cuento contigo para eso, y tu- dijo señalando a Rin. Tendrás que ir así a la escuela mañana, te guste o no.

-Estoy perdido. Dijo rin con aura de depresión.

-Vamos ni-san, no es tan malo, apuesto que los otros trataran de ayudarte.

_-_"_La que se va a armar_" Atino a pensar Bon.

**Notas Finales: **

Otro cap mas de este atolondrado y descuidado fic, solo espero que lo lean que Bon aparezca en el cap ni significa que esa sea la pareja, solo no se me ocurrió que otra persona poner como dueño de la supuesta pócima inventada por mí.

**Paketeconectes: **Sip, me encanta una Shura salida y molesta XD

**Pregunta: **¿De qué país son? Yo soy de la República Dominicana, Santo Domingo, Quisqueya, La Española o como sea que le llamen donde viven ustedes (ya se son muchos nombre para una solo isla, es que le han cambiado el nombre muchas veces).


	4. Chapter 4 Enfrentamientos

**Notas:**

Sorry! No saben cuanto lo siento, es solo que el demonio de la pereza me tiene controlada (?) la cuestión es que tarde mucho para subir este cap y la verdadera razón por la tardanza es que mi querida hermana se me fue del país D:

Sip, ella es la culpable, por que se encuentra lejos y no puede cumplir sus amenazas de que si no actualizo algo me va a hacer :Dsiiii libre al fin!

Bueno la cuestión es que de ahora en adelante tratare de actualizar los fines de semana ya que estos son mis días libres.

Ahora quiero dejar algo en claro, algunas personas pensaron que las parejas a elegir nada mas son Bon y Yukio y no es así, ustedes pueden elegir a cualquiera es que solo habían elegido a esos dos, otra cosa es que el elegido será dicho el próximo cap. Así que deseo que digan con quien se queda nuestra sexy protagonista :D

La votación va así:

Yukio: 1

Amaimon: 2

Ryuji: 2

**Capitulo 4: Enfrentamientos.**

Esta frente a un espejo con Shura a su espalda, se había pasado la noche anterior intentando crear algún plan brillante que la ayudara a evitar lo que estaba pasando esta mañana, realmente no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo en aquel limpio cristal que se empeñaba en reflejar lo que ella no quería ver y estaba siendo obligada a observar, según su hermano, para acostumbrarla a la imagen que ahora poseía, no, no le gustaba para nada, bueno, tenía que admitir que su nueva y bien proporcionada figura se veía bastante bien en el uniforme escolar femenino, pero eso no quitaba que su orgullo de hombre estaba siendo herido de la peor forma posible.

¿Cómo osaba su hermano a obligarlo a usar una estúpida falda? Nooo pero eso no terminaba ahí, no solo le había obligado a ponerse el estúpido pedazo de tela extra corto que le hacía sentir que no tenia absolutamente nada por debajo, sino que había hecho un comentario que si hizo que le hirviera la sangre. "Míralo de este modo Nee-san, al menos tienes lindas piernas", y ahora se encontraba frente a un espejo, para recordarse que era una chica y tenía que comportarse como una para no llamar la atención.

-Bien ¿ya entendiste?

-Sí, ya entendí, no puedo quedarme solo en ningún momento, no puedo referirme a mí mismo como a un chico, no debo dejar que los comentarios me enfurezcan por muy hirientes que sean, Debo tener presente que cuando valla al baño tengo que entrar al de chicas y no al de chicos y tengo que cerrar las piernas al sentarme.

-Buena chica, ahora vete que se te hace tarde.

-Ok.

-Y levanta ese ánimo que no es el funeral de nadie.

Ya estaba en frente de la puerta de su respectivo salón de clases, Yukio había dado una breve explicación de la verdadera razón por la cual faltó esos días, no lo podía negar estaba nerviosa, las diversas posibles reacciones de sus compañeros le preocupaba.

-Rin entra- Escuchó decir a su hermano.

Bien era la hora de la verdad, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía flaquear, no tenía que hacer caso a lo que los demás dijeran, siempre y cuando estos dijeran cosas que no le agradasen. La puerta fue abierta, entró con los ojos cerrados, cuando ya estaba en frente se decidió a abrir los ojos, y no pudo creer lo que vio, sus compañeros en conjunto hicieron el cuadro más graciosos que jamás hubiera visto. Todos estaban con la mandíbula desencajada y con los ojos como platos como si no se terminaran de creer lo que estaban viendo, todos menos dos personas, Suguro y Takara.

-¿Realmente no podrían poner una cara más graciosa? Dijo Rin con sarna y un matiz de sarcasmo en aquellas palabras que hizo salir de la impresión inicial a sus amigos.

-¿Rin-chan? Dijo Moriyama algo anonadada todavía.

-No, Santa Claus, claro que soy Rin, creí que la explicación de Yukio les había puesto en sobre aviso de que mi cambio había sido radical ¿no?

-Bueno pues no esperábamos que tanto- Respondió Miwa.

-Bueno, basta de perder el tiempo ya hablarán después con Okumura-san- dijo Yukio para poder empezar la clase.

Todo estaba yendo sobre ruedas según su criterio, nadie le había tratado de forma distinta de lo normal, y pensar que casi le daba un ataque al corazón por el miedo que tenía a que reaccionaran mal. Pero bueno, lo malo ya había pasado, ya no tenía que tenerle miedo a casi nada y ese casi era el de quedarse así de por vida.

Ya era la hora del descanso y los aprendices se dispusieron a ir a unas de las áreas mas alejadas del campus para poder hablar más tranquilamente con Rin. Ya en el lugar predicho todos se acomodaron en el césped alrededor de la pelinegra para que todos pudieran estar cerca de esta.

-Y bien ¿ninguna pregunta incomoda que decir? Preguntó esta cuando vio que nadie quería tomar la iniciativa de la charla, no los culpaba todavía estaban en shock y seguro no querían hacerla sentir incomoda.

-¿Qué se sintió? Preguntó Shima tomando la iniciativa.

-Pues estaba durmiendo cuando pasó, solo recuerdo que sentía que me estaba quemando.

-¿Y cómo fue la reacción de Okumura-sensei cuando te vio? Preguntó Shiemi.

-Pffff… lo hubieran visto, tenía cara de WTF? Realmente fue gracioso verle así jajajajaja.

-¿Cómo te sientes tu con esto? Se atrevió a preguntar Miwa.

-Pues no les voy a mentir, me siento incomodo, humillado, horrorizado y molesto.

-Supongo que tienes tus razones, después de todo tiene que ser incomodo pasar de tener pito a tener lolas. Dijo Shima con un matiz de diversión en la voz.

-Shima! Atinó a decir Kamiki, reprochándole que aquello no había sido graciosos.

-Bueno, bueno, míralo de esta forma, estas más que buena- Dijo shima para agregar- y realmente no bromeo, ¡tienes todo como y donde debe de estar!

-¿Sabes que eso no mejora mi situación verdad? Preguntó Rin con saña.

-Bueno pero si te paso es mejor que te convirtieras en una chica linda que en una fea ¿no? Le dijo Renzo.

-Bueno eso si. Dijo la ojo azul pensando bien en lo en otro le había dicho.

-Bueno lo dicho, dicho esta. Ahora es seguro que no sabes un montón de cosas sobre tu nueva figura, no dudes en preguntarme a mí y a las chicas si tienes dudas o problemas con ello. Le dijo Kamiki cuando se dio cuenta de que casi se acababa la hora del almuerzo.

-Gracias, no dudaré en preguntar. Dijo rin para dar por sentada la conversación.

Ya de noche ambos hermanos se encontraban en su respectivo dormitorio, Yukio se encontraba trabajando en su escritorio mientras que Rin estaba en el baño frente a un espejo, Shura le había dicho que lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora es acostumbrarse a su nueva figura y Yukio había dicho que la mejor forma de hacer eso era pararse en un espejo de cuerpo completo, y exactamente eso hacía, aunque le resultaba incomodo porque aunque ese fuera su cuerpo el seguía siendo un chico. Estaba solo con unas bragas Turquesa y un sostén a juego (cortesía de Shura) si iba a acostumbrarse a su figura tenía que empezar con verse a sí misma desnuda y no incomodarse así que procedió a remover el sostén.

-Esto es vergonzoso, muy vergonzoso, bueno shura dijo que sentirme a mí mismo ayudaría -Dicho esto procedió a tocarse los pechos- No es tan malo como pensaba- En ese mismo momento entróYukio al cuarto de baño.

-Nii-san, no crees que has tarda… ups lo siento vuelvo en otro momento, o mejor avísame cuando termines.

-No espera Yukio no es lo que parece, solo trataba de acostumbrarme.

-Yo no he dicho nada solo que me avises y lamento la interrupción. Dijo este mirando a todas partes menos hacia rin, ya que este estaba semidesnuda, y luego salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación.

-…. Pero que coños le pasa ni que estuviera masturbándome. Bueno será mejor que me dé rápido ya me entró sueño.

**Notas Finales:**

Pues bien esta es mi cuarta entrega en este fic realmente agradezco a las personas que lo siguen, no saben lo feliz que me hacen!

(Y perdón mana pero tenía que poner esto: editado por LOVERZITA 3 hahaha, Te amo mana, y me encantó leer la parte de arriba, recuerda que aunque no pueda darte una "patada en el culo" puedo enviar a alguien 8) así que actualiza y no nos dejes esperando. Estoy segura que los lectores están de acuerdo con que nos haces esperar mucho -.- bueno, chaoo ;))


End file.
